Destruction of the Monster 2
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Sort of a sequel to my other story: "Destruction of the Monster", but with a few new faces. Read aand Enjoy.


**Destruction of the Monster 2: Breaking Barriers**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Well folks, the new battle in the Dragon Ball Z Kai anime is about to begin. It's against Cell this time, and he makes Frieza look like Vegeta and Bulma's baby, Trunks.**

 **I don't know what moves other than the Spirit Bomb that Goku, Gohan, or anyone can do that will cause as much if not more damage, so forgive me if you think I missed something. But I'll easily compensate for that by adding in a few new faces.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z Kai, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Spider Riders, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Double Dragon, Angel's Friends, and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal all belong to their respective owners. I only own this story.**

The two of them stood face to face, staring each other down. Off to the side, Android 18 remained rooted to the spot.

Cell grinned. Well, he _would_ grin if his mouth could form into a grin at the time.

"All I need do is absorb you and 18 into my body, and my design will at last be complete."

"By the Power of the Dragon!" shouted two voices. The tires screeched as the black car skidded to a stop nearby. From the car, Billy and Jimmy Lee, the Double Dragons, and the four Saiyans; Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan.

Then there were five flashes of bright light; One light blue, one red, one green, one orange, and one dark blue. From each light emerged a young couple. _**(Come on people. If you were smart enough to read the first one, you should know who they all are!)**_

Then there came five lights, from each of which emerged a single girl. Two of which were small enough to be considered toddlers.

Then there came six youths riding huge spiders, dressed in battle armor.

From the huge red jets that roared onto the scene, eight fighters appeared; Jax, Stryker, Liu Kang, Kitana, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, and Sonya Blade.

Lastly, there appeared a teenage girl with long blonde hair and red highlights in the front, a young boy with black hair and red highlights in front, and a glowing blue spirit.

"So, aside from these three," Cell said, pointing to Raf, **(Angel's Friends)** Yuma and Astral, **(Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal)** "and those Saiyan fools, these are the group of warriors who destroyed Frieza. Impressive. Perhaps I should absorb all of your energy too."

"Don't even think about it, Lizard Breath!" Sailor Moon snapped. "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"You mean I will punish him," Vegeta countered. "Punish him for existing to hinder me from becoming the greatest warrior to ever live!" In his bout of... rage, he suddenly became surrounded in a golden aura. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks each powered up to Ascended Saiyan level as well, but Vegeta went to take on the lizard-like robot alone.

"Dad," Gohan whispered to Goku. But Goku was getting frustrated watching Vegeta try to face Cell alone.

"Hey, Dad," Gohan called again.

"Yeah? What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"What if we give each of the other Heroes each a Senzu Bean? Then, that could power up each of them. And if they lend us their energy, that could make a huge Spirit Bomb to destroy Cell with."

Goku grinned, and grabbed his bag of Senzu Beans. Then at his signal, everyone gathered into a circle around him.

"Take these," he said. "These are Senzu Beans. These will boost your energies, and we can work together to destroy Cell."

So they each took at least five Senzu Beans, and they surrounded Cell.

"Do whatever you wish," he glared. "I am the ultimate warrior. No one can defeat me!"

He then turned to Android 17 again, and grinned. "Now, it's time!"

"Think again, pal." Jimmy glared. He quickly grabbed a remote with a single button on it, and, "Punched" it with the knuckle of his Right Index Finger.

As soon as Jimmy pressed the button, Androids 16 and 17 stiffened, their eyes going black. They then closed their eyes, and bent over, their arms hanging limp. 16, due to the size, (And likely weight,) of his upper body, fell forward, hit the ground, and lay in a heap on his stomach, his head turned to the side.

The Heroes, except the Sailor Scouts, transformed, ate the Senzu Beans Goku had given them, and began to power up.

"What... What have you done?!" Cell raged, clenching his fists.

"Wait," Android 18 gasped. "I'm still online? But... how?"

 **Sailors:** "Sailor Planet..."

 **Ryo:** "Rage of..."

 **Hunter:** "Oracle's..."

"What, what the?!" Cell gasped as they rest of the Heroes lent Goku their boosted energy to form the Spirit Bomb.

Gohan was forming his own Spirit Bomb, unnoticed by Cell, as the Lizard-like Android was fixated upon Goku.

 **Sailors:** "ATTACK!"

 **Ryo:** "INFERNO!"

 **Hunter:** "LIGHT!"

Aside from the Double Dragons, who had powered up into their Dragon Claw Dagger Armor, the other Heroes had lent Goku and Gohan their energy, and two rather large, (And you can bet extremely powerful,) Spirit Bombs loomed over Cell.

 **Ninja Gaiden Shadow, End Credits theme kicks up!**

The Heroes fired their energies, which Cell tried to block. But in his effort, the Spirit Bombs hit him from both sides. And before anyone knew it, the entire area was engulfed in blinding white light...

 **# # #**

After the smoke cleared, Rini and Hotaru were kneeling at Vegeta's side. He didn't seem to stir as they shook him.

"Come on, wake up," Rini cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Bulma and Trunks need you."

"COME ON, VEGETA!" Goku screamed, punching the ground.

"Hunter," Sparkle whispered.

"Sparkle?" Hunter asked.

"Use the Oracle Keys." she said, winking at him.

Hunter took Sailor Moon's hand, and they knelt at his side.

"The power of the four Oracle Keys, and your Moon Crystal, should be strong enough to bring him back." Hunter said.

 **Hunter:** "Oracle's Light."

 **Sailor Moon:** "Moon Crystal Healing."

Engulfed in a glow of pink andn white energy, Vegeta's body rose up, and hovered in the air for a few moments. As the glow died down, his body gently lowerred to the ground.

He groaned and began to stir.

"What...? The Dragon?"

Trunks hugged his father before he could say any more. But he looked and saw Goku, Sailor Moon, Ryo, (clad in White Armor of Inferno,) and Hunter smiling at him.

"Bulma and Baby Trunks need you, 'Daddy'," Sailor Mini Moon, Sparkle, and Jimmy said, doing Air Quotes with their fingers as they said, "Daddy" Vegeta stood, groaned again, and flew off to find Bulma and Baby Trunks.

The others made their own way to the Lookout, and celebrated their victory together.

 **But that is another story...**

 **Author's Notes: Something about her, I don't know what, makes me... almost like Android 18, so I only had the controller work on 16 and 17.**

 **Vegeta, of course, tried to prove he was the ulrimate warrior... again, and used up his energy fighting Cell alone.**

 **While I get if Vegeta died, that wouldn't affect the older Trunks, I still think Bulma and Baby Trunks need him, regardless of how he feels for them.**

 **And after Piccalo rejoined with Kami, (please forgive me if I spell that name wrong,) Cell states: "If they've rejoined, the Namekian Dragon Balls must no longer exist. So if anyone dies, there's no wishing them back with the Dragon."**

 **So I started playing my PlayStation 2 American Chopper game again, and now I want to try and write an American Chopper themed story.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, and be sure to read my other incomplete stories too.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
